El Campanero de Hetalia
by Ghostpen94
Summary: En el París del S.XV, una joven gitana llamada María Fernandez (México) encanta a tres hombres que lucharán contra todo por obtenerla: El juez Antonio Fernández (España), el capitán de la guardia, Alfred F. Jones (America) y el campanero de Notre Dame, Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra). Mentiras, engaños, lujuria y amor se dan la mano en este crossover.
1. Las Campanas

ADVERTENCIA: Arcediano muy grosero, se recomienda discreción  
-

-Tum- Tum- Tum- Tum-

Las campanas resuenan. Se escuchan en todo París. Hacen vibrar los cristales de las ventanas anunciando el inicio de la misa matutina.

Los habitantes del París del siglo XV comienzan sus actividades en cuanto escuchan las primeras campanadas.

-Tum- Tum- Tum- Tum-

Los feligreses se dirigen a la gran catedral de donde provienen las campanadas. Madres que llevan a sus niños de la mano, hombres que desean una bendición para iniciar sus labores y finalmente niños pobres que esperan a que termine la misa para poder pedir una limosna para tener que comer.

Sin embargo, hoy los niños están más interesados en dos hombres disfrazados de arlequín que se encuentran en la plaza frente a la impotente Notre Dame.

-Acérquense, mes enfants -dijo un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que sujetaba una rosa roja- ¿Escuchan las campanas? ¿Escuchan como las más grandes resuenan como si fueran truenos mientras que las pequeñas arrullan con su canto?

Los niños que pasaban se acercaban al grupo de los que ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo prestándole atención al francés y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues hon hon hon~ ellas no suenan solas- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Ah no? Vee~- le preguntó el chico que estaba a su lado. Su cabello castaño hacia juego con sus ojos. Un rulo ondulado se movía cada que hablaba.

-Non, mon ami…-le respondió el ojiazul mirando el majestuoso campanario- Allá arriba vive el misterioso campanero… Pero… ¿quién es?

-¿Quién? Vee~-preguntó de nuevo el italiano

-¿Qué es él?-se cuestionó el francés mirando a los niños

-¿Qué? Vee~-volvió a preguntar el castaño esperando una respuesta muy sonriente

-Y todos nos preguntamos, ¿Cómo es que llegó allá?-comentó Francis con una sonrisa ignorando al italiano

-¿Cómo? Vee~-cuestionó su compañero

-¡Silencio Feli! –dijo el ojiazul tapándole la boca a su acompañante-Pues bien, Francis lo sabe todo y ahora les diré lo que pasó…

El francés comenzó a relatar una historia acerca de cómo algunos gitanos trataban de huir hacia París. Sin embargo fueron emboscados por la guardia de París.

Ante ellos apareció, montado en su caballo y con un semblante muy frío, el juez Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Sus ojos verdes miraban a los gitanos con desprecio mientras el aire de la noche despeinaba su cabello castaño.

-Hemos encontrado a estos gitanos tratando de entrar ilegalmente a París, señor-le anunció uno de los guardias.

-Llévenselos… -dijo el español fríamente.

Los guardias les estaban colocando unas esposas en las muñecas cuando la única gitana del logró escapar. Antonio agitó las cuerdas de su caballo y comenzó la persecución.

La gitana apretaba con fuerza un bulto contra su pecho mientras corría sin parar hacía la catedral de Notre Dame con el juez pisándole los talones.

Cuando ella llegó a la puerta principal, se puso a gritar y a golpearla pidiendo asilo, pero nadie respondió. Trató de huir de nuevo pero Antonio la interceptó y trató de quitarle al bulto, sin embargo, en el forcejeo, la gitana cayó sobre los escalones muriendo al instante.

-Veamos que ocultabas, gitana…-murmuró el castaño desenvolviendo el bulto para descubrir que era un bebé- ¡Oh por Dios! Pero… ¡¿esas cosas horrorosas son sus cejas?!...

El español buscó la manera de deshacerse del bebé y se dirigió al pozo que estaba frente a la catedral. Levantó al bebé dispuesto a arrojarlo cuando de pronto…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, bastardo!-gritó el arcediano. Su cabello castaño se movía mientras caminaba furioso hacia el juez. Un rulo castaño se movía con el viento frío.

-¡Romano! –Exclamó Antonio- ¡Este es un demonio, lo enviaré de regreso al infierno, que es donde pertenece!

-¡Bastardo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le reclamó el italiano señalando a la mujer en las escaleras de la catedral- ¡Mataste a una mujer inocente, idiota!

-No fue mi culpa, se resbaló-se excusó el ojiverde mirando el cadáver

-¡Y ahora quieres matar a su hijo, bastardo!-continuó gritándole el arcediano-¡No podrás esconder la verdad a Notre Dame!

-Pero…- el juez comenzó a sentirse mal- pero…

-Has derramado sangre inocente a los pies de la catedral… ¡no tendrás perdón, bastardo! –Exclamó el italiano apuntándole con su dedo-

El español sintió miedo al escuchar las palabras del joven, quizás él tenía razón…

Miró la catedral, todos los santos lo miraban con rencor, desprecio, esas miradas carcomían su alma y su conciencia. No quería terminar en el infierno, debía hacer algo para reparar su error.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Romano?-le preguntó finalmente

-¡Cría al niño como si fuera tuyo, maldita sea!-exclamó el italiano molesto

-Muy bien, pero que viva aquí contigo…-cedió el español

- ¡Si claro, idiota!-Romano cruzó los brazos- ¿Dónde?

-Donde sea… -la mirada esmeralda del castaño se dirigió a lo alto de la catedral- En el campanario, ahí nadie lo verá.

El italiano fulminó con la mirada al español murmurando maldiciones mientras el juez, pensativo miraba al bebé

-Quizás todo es plan de Dios…-se dijo Antonio a sí mismo acariciando las espesas cejas del ser que se encontraba en sus brazos- Oh pequeña criatura, me pregunto si llegará a serme útil algún día…

Y así fue como el hijo de la gitana terminó en el campanario donde creció y estuvo aislado del mundo por muchos años. Su única compañía era el juez y claro las campanas que aprendió a tocar.

Así fue como apareció el misterioso campanero de Notre Dame. Muchos en el pueblo se preguntaban quien sería, otros inventaban historias acerca de este misterioso personaje, unos más simplemente se preguntaban si tenía algún nombre ya que todos lo conocían como el campanero de Notre Dame.

Sin embargo, en la manta donde venía envuelto en esa trágica noche cuando quedó huérfano, se encontraba bordado un nombre:

Arthur Kirkland…


	2. El campanero

-Tum- Tum-Tum-Tum-

En lo alto de la catedral, rodeado por muchas campanas, se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio que jalaba con fuerza una cuerda para hacerlas sonar.

-Tum-Tum-Tum-Tum-Tum-

Era bajo de estatura pero poseía una gran fuerza a pesar de lo delgado que se veía, sin embargo eso no era lo que lo distinguía de los demás habitantes de París, lo que le había otorgado el rechazo de los ciudadanos eran sus pobladas cejas y una enfermedad genética que provocaba que tuviera los ojos de distinto color, uno azul cielo y otro verde.

Habían pasado prácticamente veinte años desde que Antonio lo había aceptado como si fuera su propio hijo y lo había llevado a lo alto de aquella torre. Desde entonces, Arthur no había salido ni una sola vez del campanario.

Una vez que terminó de jalar la cuerda, se secó el sudor de la frente. Era muy agotador tocar las campanas, pero valía la pena porque amaba como sonaban.

Caminó hacia el balcón y observó hacía abajo para mirar cómo los feligreses entraban a la iglesia. Mientras varios gitanos se preparaban para el festejar el festival de los bufones.

Colocaban globos en todas las farolas, armaban carpas, se colocaban sus disfraces, hacían ensayos de última hora, todo se veía realmente divertido, lo cual hacía que el campanero ardiera de celos.

-Bloody hell, cómo me gustaría ir ese festival… -murmuró el inglés molesto.

Se alejó del balcón y caminó a una desvencijada silla que tenía y se puso a bordar. Él dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en hacer manualidades para no aburrirse.

Después de un par de minutos se puso de pie repentinamente

-¡Al demonio con Carriedo, iré al festival!-dijo dejando sus cosas de bordar y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió de improviso y chocó contra el español

-Buenos días, Arthur-saludó éste con una débil sonrisa- ¿A dónde ibas?

-Buenos días, Antonio…-lo saludó el cejón con pesar- a… ningún lado…

-Correcto, ahora vamos a comer… -dijo el juez mostrando una canasta de comida que traía en la mano-

Arthur se apresuró a preparar la mesa para que ambos pudieran comer.

El juez se sentó a la mesa y sacó algo de comida de su canasta. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, el campanero miraba al español de reojo de vez en cuando preguntándose si lo dejaría asistir al festival.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el inglés se levantó de la mesa y se apresuró a lavar los trastes sucios. Antonio se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la improvisada estancia que había preparado para su hijo adoptivo.

Se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su alrededor cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención.

Había una telita sobresaliendo debajo de la almohada a su lado. Curioso, levantó la almohada y se dio cuenta de que era uno de los bordados que hacía Arthur.

El rubio se encontraba lavando los trastes cuando de pronto escuchó como el español se acercaba hecho una furia.

-¡Arthur!-dijo muy enojado con los ojos chispeando en rabia- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

El castaño agitó la tela delante de él y el alma se le fue a los pies.

-Es que yo… -pero el inglés no pudo terminar la frase porque el juez lo calló con una fuerte cachetada que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Sabes que no puedes salir del campanario!-le gruñó molesto- ¡No debes desear cosas del exterior! ¡El mundo es cruel, vil y malo!

El español le lanzó a la cara la tela que tenía bordada la palabra "Festival" en hilo dorado.

-Lo siento, señor…-dijo el inglés sobándose la mejilla mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos bicolor.

Antonio se sintió mal por su ataque de ira y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie

-Estás perdonado… pero trata de entender… -dijo el ojiverde abrazando al menor-… cuando tu cruel madre te abandonó, otro en mi lugar te hubiera ahogado…-añadió con cierta ironía-

-Eres muy bueno conmigo… lo siento…-contestó el campanero escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor-

-Confía en mí, Arthur…-murmuró acariciando su cabello rubio- Solo yo te miro sin temor y te mantengo a mi lado con cariño… es por ello que debo mantenerte aquí, porque la gente allá afuera no perdona el hecho de que seas… un monstruo…

El inglés se encogió ante esa palabra llorando en silencio, odiaba esa palabra pero no podía negar que él lo era… él era un monstruo…

-Te he dicho cientos de veces lo que pasaría si alguien notara tus cejas y tus ojos, creerían que estás poseído por el demonio…-dijo el español sin dejar de acariciar su cabello tratando de reconfortarlo-no quiero que te pase nada… por eso, este es tu refugio…

El juez se separó de él y se despidió, ya era tarde y estaba a punto de comenzar el festival. Depositó un beso en la frente del menor y cerrando la puerta con llave, se fue.

-Mi refugio… -repitió mirando las campanas mientras caminaba a la ventana para ver el exterior- siempre estoy tras estas murallas, escondido sin que puedan verme… Bloody hell, desearía poder pasear entre ellos y caminar al lado del río… Disfrutar el exterior tan solo una vez…

Caminó hacia el pasillo que conectaba ambas torres sintiendo que debería ser libre, debía intentarlo, ¿qué podía perder?

Miró de nuevo la plaza deseando con todo su ser poder estar ahí

-Bloody idiots, ellos están tan acostumbrados a estar afuera contando sus problemas, que suerte tienen-los fulminó con la mirada- y en cambio yo jamás olvidaría cada instante estando fuera de este campanario.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la suave brisa lo despeinara, una brisa que le traía las risas, las discusiones, la música… la libertad de la gente del exterior.

"El mundo es cruel, vil y malo"

Recordó las palabras del mayor pero estas ya no podrían atarlo, él quería saber si realmente el mundo era como Antonio decía que era y la única manera de saberlo era salir.

Estaba decidido, iría al festival de los bufones. Corrió al campanario y tomó una túnica, se cubrió la cabeza anudándola a la altura del cuello, pasaría desapercibido entre la multitud.

Se acercó al borde de la ventana y comenzó a colgarse de las gárgolas cual trapecista para comenzar a descender… finalmente… sería libre…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	3. El capitán de la guardia

Mientras los gitanos del pueblo se preparaban para el gran festival, un hombre caminaba hacia el Palacio de Justicia. Su cabello rubio era alborotado por la suave brisa que había en la plaza. Sus ojos azules miraban a su alrededor con un brillo infantil casi tangible.

-¡Capitán!-le llamó la atención uno de sus hombres- ¡Ahí está!

El hombre señaló al imponente edificio gris.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó el ojiazul caminando más aprisa.

Entró al palacio de Justicia con una sonrisa y después de preguntar por la ubicación del juez Antonio, lo condujeron a unas mazmorras que se encontraban debajo del edificio.

-Vaya…-exclamó sorprendido cuando de pronto escuchó unos sonidos como látigos al fondo del pasillo acompañados con un grito- ¡Alguien está en problemas! –comenzó a correr hacia donde provenían los gritos, él quería salvar a ese pobre hombre y convertirse en héroe.

Abrió una puerta y a lo lejos vio a dos hombres hablando. Uno de ellos lo reconoció y se acercó. El otro regresó a la mazmorra con un látigo en la mano.

-Vaya, pero si es el capitán Alfred F. Jones-dijo Antonio cuando lo vio llegar- qué bueno que ha podido llegar…

-Así es señor-dijo parándose con la espalda recta y los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Podía ser muy infantil y entusiasta, pero el trabajo era trabajo- Listo para empezar señor.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso-dijo el español- Su fama en el servicio es legendaria, espero sólo lo mejor de un héroe como usted.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios al escuchar la palabra mágica.

-Y tendrá lo mejor, señor-afirmó sin dejar de sonreír deslumbrantemente- Lo garantizo…

Antonio sonrió al verlo tan seguro y firme

-Me alegro, estoy seguro de que usted será mejor que mi último capitán de la guardia-comentó- él era un fracaso… -se escuchó un grito de dolor- bien, no importa… venga conmigo…

Ambos salieron de las mazmorras caminando por un elegante pasillo.

-Ha llegado a París es su momento más peligroso, capitán-le comentó el español mientras caminaba

-No se preocupe señor, un héroe como yo no tiene miedo… -dijo el ojiazul con una amplia sonrisa-

-Eso me alegra, porque la ciudad está infestada de gitanos-dijo el castaño con rencor- ellos viven fuera del orden y despiertan bajos instintos en los pobladores y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-¿Es solo eso? –Se quejó Alfred inflando las mejillas molesto aprovechando que el mayor miraba por la ventana- ¿Me llamaron de las guerras para atrapar gitanos y adivinos?

-La verdadera guerra se encuentra aquí…-comentó el juez mientras pasaban frente a un pequeño altar alumbrado por muchas velas -Durante muchos años me he encargado de ellos… -se detuvo frente al altar-uno… -apagó una vela ahogando el fuego al apretar la mecha- por uno…-apagó dos velas más de la misma manera- pero, pese a todo mi esfuerzo, se han multiplicado…

Con un gesto de la mano, señaló el resto de las velas. El americano miró las velas

-Uy si son muchos…-comentó sorprendido

-Creo que tienen un refugio dentro de la ciudad-comentó Antonio- Una madriguera, como yo prefiero decirle, le llaman "La corte de los milagros"

- Ah ya…-dijo el rubio asintiendo para luego ver al ojiverde con confusión- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer con ellos?

El español sonrió maléficamente antes de tomar aire y apagar todas las velas de un soplido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul… iba a matarlos a todos…

-Lo planteó usted muy claramente, señor -dijo mirando de reojo las velas apagadas

-Usted me agrada, capitán-dijo el mayor sonriéndole ampliamente-Tengo entendido que usted es soltero ¿Es cierto?

-Así es, señor-dijo Alfred sonriendo- Pero no por mucho, me casaré pronto

-Vaya ¿Se va a casar?-comentó el ojiverde y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- le deseo lo mejor a usted y a su prometida.

-Gracias, señor-respondió el americano sonriendo con orgullo

-¿Y dónde está ella?-pregunto mientras caminaban al despacho del juez

-Se encuentra en casa de unos parientes, señor-contestó el rubio.

-Ah, el deber…-dijo el mayor recordando el festival que debía prescindir- ¿Ha ido a un festival campesino, capitán?

-Recientemente no, señor-respondió emocionado ante la idea de ver a los gitanos actuar y también porque quería comer y en los festivales siempre hay comida.

-Entonces lo quiero en la plaza central en una media hora ¿entendido?-le ordenó

-Sí, señor-respondió con un saludo militar antes de irse.

El americano salió del Palacio de Justicia y caminó por las calles saludando alegremente a los ciudadanos que pasaban a su lado para finalmente detenerse en una de las casas y tocar rápidamente.

-¿Si?-preguntó una chica de largo cabello castaño con una flor adornándole la cabeza al abrir la puerta- ¡America-san! –gritó emocionada y le saltó encima.

-Hi, Xiao Mei-saludó a la taiwanesa abrazándola- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Entonces ambos escucharon un grito que provenía del interior se la morada.

-Xiao Mei, ¿Quién tocó-aru?-preguntó una voz masculina

-Es America-san-respondió la castaña guiando al americano al interior de la casa, tomándolo de la mano- Tienes que contarme todo acerca de las guerras y…

-Mei…-se escuchó una voz fría y se acercó a ellos una chica de cabello marrón agarrado en una larga cola de caballo y vestida con ropa verde- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes la mano de mi futuro esposo?

-¡Eres una envidiosa, Hue!-le recriminó Xiao cuando la vietnamita le arrebató la mano del americano

-Pues es mi novio, no tuyo-dijo la castaña fulminando con la mirada a la taiwanesa

-Hue…-dijo el americano con un suspiro-No pelees con MeiMei…

-¡Tú cállate!-le ordenó la vietnamita molesta- ¡Vámonos a casa, ahora!

-No puedo-dijo el ojiazul- Debo asistir al festival, ¿quieres ir?

-¿Estar con plebeyos y que me roben lo que poseo? -respondió Hue- ¡Olvídalo!

Gracias por leer y por comentar


	4. El festival de los bufones

-Bienvenidos al festival de los bufones-anunciaba un arlequín que practicaba malabares en la entrada del festival.  
Había globos por doquier, puestos de comida, espectáculos, etc.  
Arthur caminaba entre la multitud de personas cubriendose el rostro. Miraba a su alrededor completamente sorprendido.  
Las personas bailaban a su alrededor con extrañas máscaras al son de una música muy rara.  
-Wow-exclamó el inglés al ver a un hombre que se metía una espada en la boca.  
Estaba tan distraído mirando que cuando pasó un hombre en zancos a su lado se asustó y tropezó chocando contra un arlequín.  
-Oh, ¿estas bien? Vee~ -preguntó el arlequín levantándolo del suelo.  
-Ehm... Si- dijo el mayor cubriéndose la cara  
De pronto, el cejón sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cintura.  
-Ánimo, Mon ami- le dijo su captor al oído- una vez al año hay fiesta y diversión -lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje haciéndolo bailar-una vez al año todo es confusión...  
El inglés trataba de huir sin descubrirse la cabeza pero el francés siempre lograba sujetarlo y lo obligaba a bailar.  
-Sueltame, wine bastard- le gritó molesto  
-Este día al diablo hay que dejar salir, mon amour~- le dijo ignorándolo- este día las reglas nos harán reír... ¡Todo es al revés en este festival!  
-¡Al reverso!- gritó la multitud  
-Todo ves alrevesado, ¿verdad,Mon amour?- dijo Francis con una sonrisa deslumbrante-¿Uh? ¿Dónde está?  
El campanero había desaparecido entre la multitud  
El chico de los ojos de distinto color corría entre la gente huyendo del francés.  
-Lo malo es bueno, nada es tan normal...-el británico se estremeció al oír la voz del ojiazul. Al voltear lo vio bailando desnudo con varias chicas con vestidos largos- Todo pasa en este festival...  
-Bloody frog...- murmuró el inglés y corrió a esconderse en una de las carpas pero tropezó con el dobladillo de su túnica irrumpiendo estrepitosamente en el recinto.  
-Ay...-murmuró al caer sobándose la cabeza  
-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó de pronto una voz femenina haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera  
-Lo siento, yo...- comenzó pero se quedó sin habla al verla.  
Su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus morenos hombros mientras que un atrevido vestido rojo entallaba su esbelta figura. Sus ojos color oro lo miraban con preocupación.  
-¿Te hiciste daño?- preguntó ella acercándose al campanero que hacia en el suelo sumamente sonrojado-¡Déjame verte, caray!  
-¡No! -exclamó él tratando de cubrirse sin éxito- No me mire...  
Sin embargo, después de un pequeño forcejeo, ella pudo verlo.  
-Ah qué bueno que no te pasó nada- dijo la gitana aliviada acariciando débilmente sus mejillas-Sólo trata de tener más cuidado...  
-S-si... -murmuró bajando la mirada con la cara más roja que el vestido de la chica  
-Por cierto, esa máscara es excelente- le comentó ella antes de regresar a su carpa  
El inglés no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.  
-¡Aquí estas, mon ami!- exclamó el francés tomándolo del brazo  
-Ay tú otra vez- maldijo el cejón tratando de huir cuando el arlequín lo empujó a la plaza para bailar con él.  
-¡Al reverso! Con trompetas y tambores-cantaba mientras sujetaba al campanero de la cintura haciendo que éste se estremeciera  
-¡Deja de tocarme, Bloody frog!-exclamó indignado empujándolo.  
-Vaya vaya, han llegado los bribones exagerados-se burló Francis soltando al campanero.  
Acababa de llegar el juez Antonio con sus hombres armados.  
Alfred miraba a su alrededor emocionado, sus ojos reflejaban una credulidad infantil.  
-¡Wow!- exclamó el americano sorprendido al ver como un hombre caminaba sobre brazas ardientes-¡Yo quiero intentarlo! ¡Yo!  
-Pe-pero señor...- dijo el hombre preocupado al ver como el rubio se quitaba los zapatos  
El ojiazul terminó de quitarse los zapatos y el gitano le puso un líquido especial.  
-Ahora el hero hará magia-anunció emocionado como niño en festival escolar.  
Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar sobre las brazas  
-Ay ay ay- se quejó entre risas-Esta calientito jaja ay ay  
El público aplaudía estruendosamente atrayendo la atención de cierta gitana que pasaba por ahí rumbo al escenario principal.  
-¿Uh? Jejeje-río en voz baja- que tonto, se va a quemar los pies...  
-Señor salga de ahí-le dijo el gitano muy preocupado  
-Si ya voy... Ay ay-el americano caminó hacia el borde del camino en brazas- ¡Tarán!  
-Jejeje- las risas de la gitana fueron ahogadas por el aplauso del público  
-¡María!- la llamó uno de los arlequines- ya va a empezar tu acto vee~  
-Gracias Feli, ya voy- respondió la mexicana lanzando una última mirada al americano que sonría emocionado mientras se ponía sus zapatos nuevamente.  
-Thanks, eso fue muy divertido- agradeció Alfred antes de seguir caminando mientras miraba emocionado a los hombres con zancos y a un hombre que escupía fuego- Señor, yo quiero inten...  
-Capitán...- dijo Antonio tratando de ser paciente- ... acompáñeme al escenario principal...  
-Ok...- murmuró desanimado escoltando al juez que se sentó en un trono en la tarima principal.  
-¡Ven hoy!- cantó Francis sobre el escenario principal corriendo hacia el español - ¡Ven ya! Es la ocasión del misterio y la pasión.  
Alfred miraba al francés con emoción cuando de pronto un olor a comida le llamó la atención...  
-Rico... Uhm... -miró al español que fulminaba al arlequín con la mirada. El norteamericano comenzó a silbar caminando hacia un puesto de comida con una cara de inocencia- ¡Yo quiero lo que esté cocinando!- le dijo a un gitano.  
-Vean con mucha atención, la más bella aparición... -anunció Francis antes de soltar una bomba de humo  
-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamó el juez cuando, entre el humo, apareció una chica bailando.  
Bailaba tan seductoramente que inmediatamente atrajo la mirada y los aplausos de todos los hombres del público.  
Arthur la veía bailar sonrojandose al darse cuenta de que era la gitana que había conocido antes.  
Antonio la miraba atónito mientras comenzaba a sentirse acalorado  
-Capitán... -miró a su alrededor buscando al menor- ¡Capitán!  
-No busques a nadie... -murmuró María bailando alrededor de donde se encontraba el español que se sonrojó cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con un pañuelo. El corazón del juez latía con fuerza mientras pasaba saliva trabajosamente cuando de pronto ella lo empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas-Jajaja  
El alma del inglés se le fue a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que el hispanohablante estaba furioso. El juez se puso de pie maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras el cejón trataba de escabullirse pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la mexicana que seguía bailando.  
Ella terminó de bailar entre los aplausos de los espectadores.  
-Y ahora se llevará acabo el concurso para elegir al rey del festival- anunció Francis y los candidatos comenzaron a subir al escenario.  
María buscó entre la multitud hasta que encontró al inglés y lo empujó al escenario.  
-No, no... - se quejó el mayor sonrojandose- yo no quiero...  
-Vamos, ven...- dijo la gitana subiendo al la tarima.  
Una vez que todos estuvieron en fila, comenzaron a votar por ellos.  
La mexicana se acercó a Arthur y le quitó la túnica. Todos los aldeanos retrocedieron asustados.  
-¡Sus cejas son horribles!- exclamó alguien y los ojos del inglés se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-¡Es el campanero!-comentó alguien más  
-¡Tranquilos!- exclamó el francés abrazando al británico- Él es perfecto como nuestro rey feo honhonhon~ Arthur Kirkland, el campanero de Notre Dame es nuestro rey  
El público aplaudió mientras Francis le colocaba una corona en la cabeza al cejón y le entregaba un cetro.  
-¡Todos juntos! Una vez al año hay fiesta y diversión, una vez al año todo es confusión- cantaban todos al unísono mientras paseaban al compañero por las calles- este día hacemos lo que no hay que hacer, todo el año no lo volverás a ver...  
Antonio estaba totalmente furioso  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Alfred inocentemente con la boca llena de comida  
-¡Capitán! ¡Detenga esto!- ordenó el español  
El norteamericano hizo una señal a sus hombres que rodearon a los aldeanos  
-Esto está muy rico,¿quiere?- dijo el ojiazul ofreciéndole una empanada al juez  
El mayor puso los ojos en blanco

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

gracias por leer y no olviden comentar...


	5. Comienza el juego

Los guardias del juez rodearon al pueblo que paseaba alegremente a Arthur como el rey del festival.

-Este día hacemos lo que no hay que hacer-cantaban todos al unísono-todo el año no lo volverás a ver…

Los guardias trataban en vano de dispersar a la concurrencia que se encontraba reunida alrededor del cejón

Arthur estaba muy feliz, dichoso de que al parecer lo aceptaran, todos le daban palmadas de apoyo y estrechaban su mano. Las lágrimas de felicidad se arremolinaban en sus ojos bicolores.

El francés le besó la mejilla haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

-Oye tú, Bloody bast…- gritó molesto pero fue interrumpido por el canto de los aldeanos-

-¡Y escoger un tonto rey en este festival!-cantaron y levantaron al inglés con emoción

-¡Maldita sea, paren esto!-gritó el español furioso pero su grito fue ahogado por el grito del pueblo

-¡Todo pasa en es-te fes-ti-vaaal!-cantaron a los cuatro cuando de pronto se escucharon una serie de disparos que hizo que todos comenzarán a correr asustados para todos lados.

Al parecer, Antonio había tomado el arma de Alfred, que lo miraba sorprendido, y había lanzado algunos disparos al aire.

-Ay, Bloody hell-se quejó el cejón cuando lo dejaron caer al suelo.

La plaza queda desierta en pocos minutos, el juez bajó de la tarima y caminó furioso hacia el inglés.

-Señor, yo…-murmuró Arthur asustado por la cara del mayor pero éste le soltó una cachetada y lo tomó con fuerza del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie y lo arrastró hacia la catedral.

El americano los vio irse así que despidió a sus hombres, ya estaba anocheciendo y muchos debían recorrer gran parte de la ciudad para llegar a sus casas. El ojiazul también iba a marcharse a su casa cuando vio que los gitanos regresaban a la plaza para desmontar todo. Él sonrió y se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Señor… yo… lo siento… no quise… -murmuraba el inglés mientras Antonio lo jalaba hacia el campanario

-¡Cállate!-le espetó furioso apretando su brazo con fuerza mientras subían las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto del campanario, el español lanzó a Arthur contra una mesa de madera rompiéndola.

-¡Te dije que nunca salieras de aquí!-le gritó furioso

-¡Estaba equivocado!-exclamó el rubio levantándose del suelo adolorido- El mundo no es cruel y malo como dijiste es…-pero fue callado por otra rápida cachetada que lo regresó al suelo

-¡Todo fue mentira, una farsa! –Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-¡No fuiste nada más que una atracción, un fenómeno de circo!

-Pero… ellos… -el británico había comenzado a dudar de lo que había pasado-

-Sólo te estaban engañando, de seguro pensaban en enjaularte en cuanto terminara ese horrendo festival-le espetó- Pero eso no importa ahora, luego me encargaré de ti, ahora necesito que vayas por algo…

Alfred caminaba entre las calles viendo como los gitanos guardaban las últimas decoraciones del festival cuando de pronto la vio. María bailaba alrededor de una fogata afuera de las carabinas de los gitanos. El movimiento de la falda de la chica, el aspecto que tomaban las sombras al fundirse con su piel, el chispeante brillo del fuego sobre su rostro y su cabello, la sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos color oro, impresionó al capitán.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era hipnotizante, magnético, imposible resistirse a semejante belleza. Su corazón latía con fuerza al verla cuando de pronto, ella paró, una sombra se acercaba a ella corriendo. La gitana salió corriendo con la sombra tras ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Alto!-exclamó el ojiazul antes de correr tras ellos.

María corría, había visto un saco de tela en las manos del desconocido, quería atraparla. La sombra corría rápidamente tras ella hasta que finalmente la acorraló en un callejón. La zíngara trató de escalar la pared pero no pudo, era muy lisa.

-Entra a la bolsa…-dijo la sombra tratando de sonar firme. El corazón del perseguidor latía con violencia pero no por el ejercicio, sino por la chica que se negaba a obedecer.

-¡Jamás! –gritó algo asustada.

Arthur caminó hacía ella, tenía órdenes de Antonio de atraparla y llevarla al campanario. Sacó una cuerda y le indicó de nuevo que volviera a entrar a la bolsa, con suerte, él podría suplicarle a la chica que se quedara a vivir con él en la catedral.

La gitana buscaba con que defenderse cuando de pronto, en un ágil movimiento, el rubio logró amarrar una de sus manos.

-¡NO! –Exclamó ella tratando de huir- ¡Suéltame!

El chico de los ojos bicolor le amarró la otra mano rápidamente, tomó la bolsa de tela y estaba a punto de meterla cuando alguien cayó a su lado desde lo alto de la barda que cerraba el callejón.

-¿Qué demo…?-exclamó Arthur antes de recibir una patada en las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo-¡Ay Bloody hell!

Levantó la mirada, ante él se encontraba el capitán de la guardia que rápidamente sacó su espada y le apuntó. Arthur no tenía ningún arma así que tuvo que escapar.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo el americano acercándose a la mexicana

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó la chica cuando un rayo de luz iluminó el oscuro callejón. Ella miró su cabello rubio que resplandeció como el sol, sus ojos azules como el mar y la sonrisa satisfacción que se encontraba en su boca- Eres el tonto que trató de caminar sobre las brazas…

Al verlo más de cerca podía apreciar lo fuertes que eran sus brazos, el aire infantil que tenía y su curioso mechón rebelde que se movía cada vez que movía la cabeza. Estaba encandilada.

-Pues este tonto acaba de salvar tu vida –dijo mientras la liberaba-Soy Alfred F. Jones, capitán de la guardia…

-Soy María Fernández… -dijo con una sonrisa pícara- gracias por salvarme

Ambos regresaron a donde se encontraban las carabinas de los gitanos conversando y conociéndose.


	6. La corte de los milagros

-Bueno, debo irme-dijo Alfred cuando ya estaban cerca de donde se encontraban los gitanos-fue un placer conocerte…

-Igualmente, veo que no eres como el resto de los soldados-comentó María- eso me agrada…

-Jejejeje-rió el americano sonrojado rascándose la nuca- en fin, espero verte pronto.

-Si… yo también lo espero…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa despidiéndose del capitán. Cuando éste se perdió de vista, ella sonrió, le había encantado la plática con el mayor. Estaba tan contenta que se puso a bailar.

Un par de guardias pasaban por ahí y la vieron.

-Es una gitana-dijo uno y levantó su lanza- ¡Queda bajo arresto!

La mexicana los vio venir y comenzó a correr hacia la plaza. Los escuchaba corriendo detrás de ella así que apresuró el paso. Su carrera la llevó a la catedral donde comenzó a tocar desesperada

-¡Ábranme! –gritó mirando cómo se acercaban los oficiales- Caraj… ¡Abran!

Entonces le abrió el arcediano tallándose los ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres, maldición?-preguntó Romano medio dormido

María entró y se escondió detrás del italiano

-¡Déjanos entrar!-le ordenó uno de los guardias- Sólo queremos aprehender a esa gitana…

-Ella tiene asilo ahora, bastados-les dijo molesto- ¡Ahora lárguense, maldita sea, algunos queremos dormir!

-Pero… nosotros solo… -comenzó el otro-

-Esta es la casa de Dios, malditos bastados, ¿qué es lo que no entienden sus pequeñas mentes-les gritó muy enojado- ¡Aquí no van a entrar, entiéndanlo de una vez, maldita sea!

Los guardias retrocedieron y se fueron algo intimidados.

Romano suspiró molesto y cerró la puerta

-Ese bastardo español sólo contrata idiotas…-se quejó y miró a la mexicana- Y tu… puedes quedarte si quieres, allá arriba no te molestarán-señala las escaleras que suben al campanario- Ahora déjame dormir, maldición…

-Ok, gracias por todo… -dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras el castaño regresaba a su habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando de pronto vio una sombra en lo alto de ellas. Debido a la oscuridad y a la poca iluminación, María se asustó.

-¡Aaaaaah!-gritó completamente aterrorizada antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-gritó Arthur al verla correr y se apresuró a seguirla-¡No grites!

La mexicana abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a la calle muy asustada. El inglés la sujetó de la cintura y la arrastró de vuelta hacia la catedral.

-¡Deja de gritar y escúchame, Bloody hell!-gruñó el mayor jalándola mientras ella no dejaba de gritar y patalear- ¡Deja de moverte, dammit!

Los gritos de la chica atrajeron a algunos aldeanos que pensaron que el cejón quería secuestrar a la gitana así que los separaron.

-¡No te la vas a llevar!-le gritaban los ciudadanos molestos

Todo el tumulto llamó la atención de unos guardias que iban pasando los cuales, al entender la situación, arrestaron a Arthur

-¡Esto es un error, Bloody hell!-exclamó cuando le colocaron las esposas

-Vendrás con nosotros, engendro-le espetó uno de ellos antes de llevarlo arrastrando al palacio de justicia.

Romano salió de la iglesia atraído por los gritos

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí, maldición?!-exclamó por encima de los gritos cuando de pronto vio que se llevaban a Arthur- ¡Esperen bastardos, no se lo lleven!

Entonces un hombre le dijo que se lo trataban de llevar porque él había tratado de secuestrar a María.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamó Lovino mirando a la mexicana con odio antes de ir al palacio de justicia.

Cuando la multitud se dispersó, un chico de cabello castaño y rulo en la cabeza se acercó a la mexicana

-¿Estás bien vee~?-le preguntó tímido mirando como su hermano se iba

-¿Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien-dijo la chica sonriéndole-pero creo que ya me quedé sin el asilo.

-Ven conmigo vee~-dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a las afueras de la ciudad.

Después de mucho caminar, llegaron al cementerio

-Espera pequeño, no piensas que me quedaré aquí ¿verdad?-comentó algo asustada- Aun estoy vivita y coleando…

-No vee~ mira… -el italiano abrió la lapida del centro del cementerio y reveló unas escaleras que bajaban- vamos…

Feliciano dio un salto hacia el interior de la lapida y comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-¡Espera!-exclamó María siguiéndolo- No me dejes…

Ambos bajaban más y más hasta que se encontraron con una serie de complicados túneles en el interior de la tierra.

La mexicana siguió al castaño que iba saltando alegremente repitiendo su tic verbal una y otra vez. De pronto se encontraron en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida.

-Oh… creo que te equivocaste-comentó la morena mientras él empujaba la pared. Una luz se coló por la pequeña rendija que se abrió. La chica estaba atónita cuando Feliciano finalmente pudo empujar completamente la pared

-Bienvenida a la corte de los milagros vee~-comentó con una amplia sonrisa

María no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era un lugar enorme, había muchísimos gitanos ahí, había miles de cosas en el suelo, todo era un caos, pero aun así, se veía que era un lugar acogedor.

-¡Feli mon ami!-dijo de pronto una voz- ¡Ahí estás! Estaba muy preocupado

-Estoy bien, Fran-respondió el castaño- Mira, traje compañía

El francés se acercó a la chica.

-Bienvenida, mon cheré-dijo y la abrazó- puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que desees, considéralo tu hogar…

María asintió, por primera vez, se sentía en casa…


	7. Problemas

Alfred regresó a su casa muy contento. El encuentro con la gitana había sido lo mejor de la noche. La forma perfecta para cerrar con broche de oro ese día.

Caminaba por las calles de París sin poder borrar esa amplia sonrisa de su boca.

Se paró frente a la casa de los asiáticos. En el interior se escuchaban gritos y el sonido de vidrios rotos así que tocó la puerta, preocupado. Taiwán abrió la puerta una vez más.

-¿Si? ¡Ah, Alfred!-dijo la taiwanesa-Ehm… quizás no sea el mejor momento para que ent…

De pronto un florero pasó por encima de la cabeza de la castaña y casi le da al rubio.

-¡¿En dónde está?!-se escuchó un grito femenino seguido por el sonido de porcelana rota.

-¡Noo! Mi juego de té-aru…-se lamentó el chino

-Como oirás, creo que no es un buen momento…-dijo algo apenada por los arranques de ira de la vietnamita.

Entonces Hue lo vio en la puerta y se dirigió a él hecha un basilisco.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-exclamó furiosa

-Es que me quedé plati…-comenzó el americano pero fue callado por una rápida cachetada.

-¡Hue, no le pegues a Alfred-san!-exclamó Mei enojada

-¡Tú cállate!-exclamó Vietnam enojada-¡Vámonos!

-Deja me despido-dijo él haciéndole un gesto de despedida a China pero él estaba tan deprimido por su juego de té que no le prestó atención-Bye MeiMei

-Adiós Alfred-san-le respondió ella triste

La pareja se adentró en la oscuridad dirigiéndose a su casa

-Hue…-murmuró el ojiazul tratando de tomar la mano de su acompañante pero ella movió su mano lejos de él-No te enojes…

Ella lo ignoró hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Hue, si me dejaras explica…-una segunda cachetada cruzó rápidamente la mejilla del americano.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!-le espetó furiosa- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue el esperarte?! Yao insinuó que no ibas a regresar cuando escuchamos el tumulto.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-dijo el estadounidense avergonzado.

La vietnamita lo miró fijamente a los ojos

-¿Qué?-preguntó el mayor retrocediendo lentamente

-¿Pasó algo en el festival?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente- Tus ojos se ven diferentes…

-Uhm… no… -respondió él desviando la mirada

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-exclamó furiosa soltándole otra cachetada

Después de la discusión, se prepararon para dormir. Dormían en la misma recámara pero en camas individuales.

-Good night-dijo el ojiazul pero ella le dio la espalda sin responder. El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos pensando en la gitana.

-¡Suéltenme, Bloody hell!-exclamó Arthur cuando lo lanzaron a una celda en la prisión.

-¡Guarda silencio!- le gritó uno de los guardias mirando al inglés con sus fríos ojos azules.

-¡Malditos bastardos! -gritó Lovino caminando enojado hacia la celda de Arthur- ¡Libéralo, macho patatas, maldita sea!

-No-le respondió el alemán-debe ir a juicio…

-Escúchame, bastardo… están cometiendo un maldito error-le espetó el arcediano- ¡Déjenlo ir en este instante maldita sea, se los ordena un enviado del Señor!

-Nein-respondió Ludwig cruzándose de brazos.

El italiano lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar al inglés

-No te preocupes-le dijo- iré a hablar con el bastardo español

Y así se fue el arcediano no sin antes darle un fuerte pisotón al alemán que ni se inmutó.

Antonio estaba terminando de sellar unas cartas para irse a dormir cuando el italiano irrumpió en su despacho

-¡Bastardo!-lo saludó

-Oh, buenas noches, Romano-dijo el mayor sin inmutarse-¿Qué sucede?

-Tus bastardos atraparon al cejón y lo tienen allá abajo-le explicó

-¡¿Tienen a Arthur?!-exclamó el español sorprendido.

El juez trató de liberar al campanero del castigo pero los aldeanos los presionaron para que él tuviera un castigo así que fue condenado a 20 azotes en la plaza pública y a permanecer ahí hasta el anochecer.

Al la mañana siguiente, fue llevado a la plaza pública. La gente le gritó al verlo pasar y le lanzaban cosas cuando subió a la plataforma para ser azotado.

-Arthur… lo siento… -murmuró el español desviando la mirada cuando comenzó el castigo.

-¡Deténganse, malditos bastardos! –Gritaba Lovino tratando de subir a la plataforma para detener los azotes- ¡Él no hizo nada, maldita sea!

El inglés se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento, solo se escuchaba el sonido del látigo por encima de los gritos de la multitud que atrajeron la atención de María.

La gitana pasó entre la multitud que comenzó a dispersarse una vez que terminó el suplicio. Arthur estaba arrodillado en el centro de la plataforma abrazándose a si mismo mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas.

-Blo…Bloody hell…-murmuró el británico- tengo sed…

La mexicana se sintió mal al verlo así y subió a la plataforma para darle un poco de agua. Cubrió la espalda herida del campanero con su pareo.

-Vamos, ya no llores… -le dijo la morena secando las lágrimas del mayor

-Thanks…-le dijo el herido a la chica la cual le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Una gitana!-exclamó alguien de la multitud y los guardias del juez trataron de capturarla pero ella logró escapar. Arthur suspiró arropándose con el pareo mientras su corazón latía desbocado gritando un solo nombre: María

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	8. La Bella Zíngara

Zíngara= Gitana

Tomé la letra de dos canciones:

Belle= watch?v=KXXGhJ40jOY

Zíngara= watch?v=L2IWeFfWHFM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur se removió incómodo en la cama soltando leves quejidos al moverse ya que aun le dolía la espalda por los azotes. Trataba de dormir pero no podía así que se levantó de la cama y caminó de un lado al otro.

-Belle… la palabra fue inventada para ti-murmuró sentándose en la cama, mirando el suelo- al mover su cuerpo, todos matan por él…-se sonrojó ante sus palabras- Bloody Hell… es el volar de un ave que me hace estremecer…

Miró el suelo como si el infierno fuera a abrirse bajo sus pies para tragárselo.

-En su vestido definitivamente tiembla la sensualidad- se dijo el inglés- ¿De qué me servirá retar a todo Notre Dame por ella? ¿Quién se atreverá a lanzar la primera piedra? Porque ese hombre no podrá vivir en paz…

Sujetó sus cabellos rubios con desesperación, era tan grande lo que sentía por ella que eso lo carcomía en el interior.

-Oh Lucifer, déjame por una vez… acariciar el cabello de María…-suplicó antes de sentarse en la cama de nuevo.

La locura que había provocado esa gitana no sólo carcomía al campanero, sino también al juez que se encontraba en su habitación en el palacio de justicia, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

-Belle… -murmuró Antonio mirando las llamas que ardían en su chimenea-en su bello cuerpo encarnó lo que me impide ver a mi Dios… pues es ella la que despierta en mi esta pasión, que podría terminar en mi perdición.

Estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución, debía mantenerse fuerte ante la tentación pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, cedía un poco más.

-¡¿Por qué ella lleva el pecado original?! –Exclamó el español furioso soltando un puñetazo contra la pared- ¡Por desearla voy a ser un criminal!

La culpa atacó su corazón haciendo que cayera de rodillas ante una cruz de madera que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Ella es la imagen del gran pecado…-murmuró mirando la cruz para rápidamente desviar la mirada- pronto, no me importará la cruz de nuestro redentor…

Se levantó del suelo cediendo finalmente a su deseo más escondido mirando por la ventana.

-Oh Notre Dame, déjame por una vez…-suplicó dirigiendo su mirada a la catedral- abrir la puerta del jardín de María…

El ojiverde se quedó mirando la ciudad, no podía alejar a la gitana de su mente, pero él no era el único que la tenía bailando en sus pensamientos…

Alfred no podía dormir, había estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche hasta que ya no pudo más y se sentó en ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza al pensar en la mexicana.

-Belle…-pensó ya que no quería despertar a la vietnamita que dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado ajena a los pensamientos que atacaban a su futuro esposo- a pesar de su embrujo a flor de piel, la doncella no es de burdel

Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio antes de ponerse de pie.

-Cuando se mueve, mueve mi imaginación…-se dijo así mismo en voz baja pensando en ella- el arcoíris de su falda es mi obsesión ahora…

Frustrado miró a la vietnamita y sintió algo de culpa.

-Mi dulcinea deja que te sea infiel…-pensó antes de mirar el anillo de compromiso que yacía en su dedo anular- antes de que te sea para siempre fiel…

Salió al balcón. Había tomado una decisión y a pesar de que la conciencia le molestaba, no se iba a echar para atrás.

-Oh Hue…-murmuró mirando una vez más a su prometida durmiente- yo no soy hombre de fe… -cerró los ojos una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- y tomaré la flor de amor de María…

Los tres hombres estaban perdidos, sus vidas habían cambiado, ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, el momento de tomar decisiones había llegado.

-En su vestido tiembla la sensualidad… -murmuró Arthur asomado en el balcón de la catedral antes de tocar la pared del campanario con melancolía- ¿De qué me servirá retar a Notre Dame?

-¿Quién es capaz de tirar la primera piedra? –Se preguntó Antonio angustiado caminando a la chimenea- Porque ese hombre no podrá vivir en paz

-Oh Lucifer, déjame por una vez…-murmuró Alfred tocando el barandal de su balcón mientras su mirada se dirigía a la ciudad- que acaricie el cabello de María

Un solo nombre apareció en los labios de los tres hombres cuyo corazón había sido robado por una mujer.

María…

Al día siguiente el juez debía realizar su patrullaje matutino. Estaba desvelado después de tantas emociones de la noche anterior cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

-María… -murmuró dirigiendo la mirada a la plaza donde se escuchaba música, los gitanos estaban bailando de nuevo… y ahí estaba ella… cantando…

-Mi madre hablaba de España como si fuera su país, de bandoleros y montañas, el viejo reino Andaluz-cantaba ella sin dejar de bailar-pero cuando sueño con los mares, el rumbo lleva siempre al sur

El español la miraba sorprendido por haberlo mencionado ¿qué significaba?

-Zíngara, nadie sabe cuál es mi país ya que en ninguno eché mi raíz-cantó mirando a cierto rubio de ojos azules que la miraba- ¿Qué va a ser de mi? Zíngara… en mi mano está mi porvenir…

El corazón de Alfred brincó cuando ella le guiñó el ojo, había valido la pena levantarse temprano para verla bailar.

-En mi infancia corrí descalza por los montes-corrió bailando por la plaza- para mí el mundo entero es mi camino-giró y comenzó a bailar entre los espectadores-seguiré caminando errante, sin fronteras, siempre adelante…

Arthur la miraba bailar desde lo alto del campanario, como ansiaba poder estar ahí

-Un río Andaluz, va por mi sangre, va por mis venas-cantó y el juez recibió un golpe de realidad, cuando era joven había tenido una aventura con una mujer… ¿podía ser que esa gitana fuese su hija?

Acarició el hombro del americano antes de volver al centro de la plaza

-Zíngara… nadie sabe cuál es mi país ya que en ninguno eché mi raíz-cantó y dirigió su mirada hacia la catedral haciendo que el campanero se sonrojara- ¿Y mañana que será de mí?

Juntó ambas manos y miró a España con una sonrisa

-En mi mano está mi porvenir-le guiñó el ojo antes de mirar al resto de la audiencia abriendo lentamente los brazos- En mi mano esta… mi porvenir…

El público aplaudió mientras el rubio se abría paso hacia ella para felicitarla.

-Me vas a destruir…-murmuró el español llevando una mano a su corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

PD: Les juro que los únicos personajes que ya tenía planeados eran María, Arthur, Antonio y Alfred. El resto los improvisé.


	9. Desiciones

Antonio salió huyendo, esa revelación había hecho que se pusiera muy pálido. Entró al palacio de justicia, su desesperación era insoportable. Llegó a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama muy alterado, ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Es todo un mar de pasión lo que golpea mis venas-murmuró levantándose de la cama y sentándose en el borde de ésta tapándose la cara con las manos- Y esto es la causa de mi derrota y mi condena eterna.

Miró a su alrededor desesperado por algo que evitara que él se hundiera… algo que evitara que él cayera en la tentación sin remordimientos. Al no hallarlo, se puso de pie furioso

-¡Me vas a destruir, María!-exclamó antes de golpear la pared para murmurar dolorosamente- Te voy amar hasta el fin de mi vida…

Se dio una cachetada al escuchar su propia confesión, todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Me vas a destruir!-dejó caer su puño con fuerza contra su escritorio-¡Lo pude predecir desde aquel día en el festival cuando te vi!

Cayó de rodillas mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos debido a la lucha interna que había en ella.

-Quiero dejar esta obsesión, este deseo que me atormenta y me aniquila-murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza- No das más que ilusiones, te quiero odiar y querer…-se puso de pie enojado. Ella tenía la culpa de todo- ¡Bajo tu falda bailan la vida y la muerte!

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser su hija?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser más joven que él?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una gitana?!

-¡Me vas a destruir! ¡Me vas a destruir!-repitió volteando su escritorio de la desesperación- Juro que te amaré hasta el fin de mi vida…

Su mano se dirigió a su corazón, éste latía con fuerza. Ya no tenía salvación, ya no podía huir, ya no importaba nada… sólo ella…

-Ojala no te hubiera conocido en ese festival…-murmuró y su mirada se topó con un espejo de cuerpo entero. Su reflejo demostraba unas ojeras considerables, su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y su piel estaba pálida como si estuviera enfermo- me vas a destruir…

Con su mano sobre su corazón, apretó su camisa con fuerza como si fuera a arrancarla de un tirón, como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón con las uñas.

-Ya me sentía en el infierno y he vuelto a pecar-apretó los dientes furioso- Yo me creía de hierro en el tema del placer… no quiero que me consuma el mirar de una gitana pese a tener más misterio que la luz de la luna…

Estaba loco, loco de amor por ella y sabía que solo la muerte de alguno de los dos terminaría con ese sufrimiento y con esa locura.

-Pero dije que la amaría hasta el fin de mi vida-murmuró mirándose al espejo- pero… esa gitana me va a destruir si no hago algo…

Caminó de un lado para el otro pero con el simple recuerdo de ella bailando, una pasión y un deseo inundaban su ser.

-¡NO!-gritó furioso tirando un pequeño librero-¡Me vas a destruir, Maldita gitana!

La culpa lo atacó cuando volvió a verse al espejo, ella era su hija y él… él deseaba a su hija. Miró su reflejo con asco y le soltó un puñetazo al espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Su mano estaba sangrando. A esto había llegado su desesperación, su puño ardía pero no le importó. Cayó de rodillas mirando su reflejo en cada pedazo del espejo y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Me vas a destruir…-confesó lentamente.

Fuera del palacio de justicia, alguien también estaba pasando una crisis emocional. Hue había seguido a su prometido cuando él salió temprano de su casa y ahora observaba desde lejos como el ojiazul conversaba animadamente con la gitana

Una ira la inundó, esa gitana le estaba robando a su prometido por lo tanto… esa gitana debía morir.

Regresó a su casa murmurando maldiciones mientras el odio la carcomía por dentro. Debía hacer algo.

Alfred terminó de hablar con la mexicana y regresó sonriente a su casa porque había prometido comer con la vietnamita.

-Ya llegue…-anunció cuando abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras- ¿Hue?

De pronto una luz se encendió, era una vela la cual escasamente iluminaba a la pelinegra que mantenía su rostro en las sombras.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, estabas sobre un hermoso caballo-comentó ella- al verte sobre esa montura me enamoré de ti, eres un modelo de hermosura que demuestra la fuerza de la naturaleza

-Jeje pues graci...-comenzó él pero ella lo interrumpió empujándolo contra una silla

-Oh no eres más que un impostor, lasciva criatura-le espetó molesta sentándose en sus piernas- que ama la aventura ¿hay algo bajo tu armadura?

-¡¿What the…?!-exclamó confundido pero ella lo calló con una cachetada

-Mi alma es todavía pura pero sabes…-le murmuró-yo te amaré si tú me juras…

La miró sorprendido y tentado- ¿si te juro qué?

-… que ahorcarán a María…-terminó la frase con una sonrisa siniestra

El corazón del rubio se detuvo. Vietnam se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Mis sueños tejidos de ingenuidad se romperán de una vez ya que no tengo más vanidad…-lo miró con el deseo brillando en sus ojos- detesto mi castidad y contigo la perderé…

Se volvió a sentar en su regazo comenzando a desabrochar su camisa

-Tú juras y perjuras pero tus palabras son injurias-murmuró- no habrá más conjeturas que terminen mi tortura- llevó sus dos manos a su pecho- mi alma es negra y todos la ven como basura pero no me importa…

Tomó el rostro del sorprendido ojiazul y combinó su aliento con el ajeno.

-Enséñame lo que es lujuria-susurró seductoramente- yo te amaré si tú me juras que ahorcarán a María-estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando se levantó bruscamente

-¡Hue!-se quejó el americano levantándose de la silla para rodearla con sus brazos

-Yo te amaré si tú me juras que ahorcarán a la mexicana-le murmuró al oído y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en sus labios- júrame que morirá la zíngara…

Alfred se separó de la vietnamita para salir de la casa a tomar aire fresco cuando de pronto ella lo sujetó de la corbata y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios.

-Hue… yo…-murmuró por la comisura de la boca-… no puedo…

Eso hizo enfurecer a la vietnamita que le soltó una cachetada.

-Tú no… pero yo si puedo…-murmuró antes de dejarse envolver por las sombras

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. Celos

Alfred salió de la casa con las emociones alborotadas.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hue?-se preguntó mientras caminaba por las calles de París. El cielo estaba muy gris, las nubes parecían anunciar que algo iba a pasar.

Los pasos del ojiazul lo llevaron a la plaza donde encontró a la mexicana bailando

-¡Alfredo!-lo saludó la chica con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

-María-una sonrisa apareció en la boca del americano- estoy… más o menos…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó preocupada- ¿Por qué?

El rubio estaba punto de decirle lo que había pasado con Hue cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, pero al voltear, no había nadie.

-Este no es un buen lugar para hablar-tomó la mano de la chica- ven

Ambos caminaron hacia un hostal y rentaron una habitación siempre seguidos por una mirada esmeralda.

-Aléjate de ella-murmuró una voz entre las sombras.

Antonio había estado observando a la gitana bailar desde lejos cuando de pronto vio que llegaba ese americano. Una ráfaga de celos lo atacó en ese momento. Ese ojiazul trataba de quitarle lo que por derecho era suyo.

Por lo tanto, el rubio tenía que desaparecer.

Los siguió hasta el hostal escondido entre las sombras y cuando ellos entraron a la habitación, el español escaló ágilmente hasta el balcón y los observaba por la ventana que estaba semiabierta.

-Entonces… -dijo la mexicana mirándolo antes de sentarse en la cama- ¿Qué pasó?

El estadounidense se sentó a su lado y le dijo que había pasado con Hue, claro omitiendo ciertas partes

-Oh eso es muy triste-dijo ella acercándose a su compañero- ¿Qué no acepta un poco de sana competencia?

-Jejeje al parecer no-comentó Alfred acariciando el cabello de la chica.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir de nivel logrando que ambos comenzaran a jadear y a sonrojarse.

El juez los observaba completamente furioso, apretaba los dientes para no gritar de coraje ya que podrían descubrirlo. El odio corría por sus venas y le carcomía el alma, ese capitán debía morir.

Se acostaron en la cama para poder besarse mejor. Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. María comenzó a besar el cuello ajeno mientras él comenzaba a desvestirla.

La mirada esmeralda fulminaba a Alfred. Le deseaba la muerte más lenta y dolorosa del mundo, deseaba que él sufriera en carne propia lo que el mayor estaba sintiendo, deseaba escucharlo suplicar por misericordia… El americano suplicaría la muerte para escapar del castigo que el español le deseaba.

La temperatura aumentaba haciendo que ambos se sintieran más ansiosos pero de pronto escucharon una voz en el pasillo del hostal

-¿María, mon amour, estás aquí?-el francés la estaba buscando para que regresara a la corte de los Milagros-No es escondas que la dueña me dijo que estabas aquí

-Oh caraj…-murmuró María levantándose de la cama- Espera aquí…

La chica se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡Ah mon amour, ahí estas!-exclamó Francis abrazándola- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no regresaste a "ya sabes dónde"?

-Ahm… si… yo… ehm… -murmuró la mexicana tratando de encontrar una excusa-

El americano se quedó recostado esperando a que la chica regresara cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido y la habitación quedó a oscuras

-¿Uh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó sentándose en la cama tratando de distinguir algo cuando de pronto escuchó una voz de ultra tumba.

-Dime… ¿qué piensa acerca de robar, capitán? –preguntó mirándolo entre las sombras

-¿Robar? –Preguntó algo asustado mientras buscaba su arma en sus bolsillos para recordar que la había dejado en casa- ¿Quién eres?

-Usted me está robando y robar es pecado, capitán-murmuró haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por la espalda del ojiazul al percibir todo ese odio- Y el pecado es castigado con la muerte…

El americano trató de ponerse de pie para huir cuando de pronto, Antonio lo golpeó en el estomagó y sujetándolo del cuello lo regresó a la cama. Alfred trató de gritar pero el español le metió lo que parecía ser un pañuelo en la boca.

Forcejearon por un momento hasta que el juez le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón. Se escuchó un trueno en todo París y comenzó a llover. El ojiazul se quedó quieto, tendido en la cama sin moverse. El ojiverde se puso de pie, sacando su cuchillo y guardándolo entre su ropa antes de caminar hacia la ventana para salir.

Le echó una última ojeada al estadounidense sin ningún tipo remordimiento

-Y Él castigará a los impíos y a los pecadores…-murmuró antes de salir por la ventana para huir.

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales ocultando el rastro del juez celoso.

-Francis, tengo sueño…-murmuró la mexicana- dormiré aquí esta noche…

-Está bien, entiendo…-dijo el francés derrotado- bueno, nos vemos Au revoir…

La ojidorada se despidió con un gesto antes de entrar a la habitación. Le sorprendió encontrarla a oscuras pero creyó que no era más que una broma del americano.

-Muy bien, Alfred… -dijo ella sensualmente caminando apoyándose en las paredes hasta llegar a la cama- ¿En qué estábamos?

Al no recibir respuesta, creyó el americano se había levantado de la cama así que tanteó las cobijas hasta que sintió la mano del joven. Ésta estaba fría.

-¿Alfred?-murmuró asustada al sentir su mano tan fría- ¿Estás bien?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica la cual siguió tocando en la oscuridad el cuerpo del capitán hasta que de pronto sintió algo húmedo preveniente del pecho ajeno.

-¿Alfred? –preguntó asustada poniéndose de pie y corrió a encender la luz.

Un grito de terror inundó todo París despertando a los dormidos ciudadanos que se asustaron, otros se molestaron, unos más llamaron a la policía pero sólo a uno, ese grito le formó una suave sonrisa de satisfacción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	11. El inicio del fin

Antonio caminaba hacia la catedral, la culpa había desvanecido la sonrisa de su boca por lo que había causado la noche anterior. La gitana había sido arrestada por el asesinato del capitán de la guardia y él tenía el deber de castigarla.

Llegó a las puertas de la catedral y entró. Sus pasos resonaban en el recinto que estaba ocupado por varios peregrinos que rezaban en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación del arcediano.

-¿Romano?-preguntó tocando la puerta- ¿Estás ahí?

El italiano abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?-preguntó mientras se colocaba su sombrero de sacerdote- ¿no es muy temprano para que vengas a molestar?

-Lo sé, pero debía decirte algo que me carcome por dentro-murmuró Antonio

El corazón del menor se detuvo ya que había mal entendido el mensaje

-¿Q-qué ti-tienes que de-decirme?-preguntó nervioso.

-¿Sabes que tengo que juzgar a una gitana hoy?-preguntó desviando la mirada

-Sí, me enteré-contestó el italiano relajándose- Dicen que asesinó a un hombre

-No… ella no lo hizo-murmuró el español mirando el suelo-fui yo…

Lovino no podía creer lo que escuchaba, miró al juez sorprendido antes de lanzarle una vela a la cabeza

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Maldito bastardo!-gritaba a los cuatro vientos- ¡Deja de matar gente inocente, maldita sea!

Antonio se protegía de las cosas que el menor le lanzaba. El italiano tomó una botella de agua bendita y se la rompió en la cabeza

-¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno, maldición!-le espetó- y para que sepas, voy a apoyar a la gitana porque sé que es lo que Dios espera de un enviado como yo.

El español salió de la habitación de Romano y se dio cuenta de que los peregrinos lo miraban sorprendidos. Era obvio que habían escuchado los gritos del arcediano y cuando el castaño los miró fríamente, ellos comenzaron a rezar apresuradamente de nuevo.

La mexicana tenía la culpa de su locura por lo tanto debía morir, ella lo hechizó, y esta sería la única manera para que el juez pudiera liberarse de ella.

Esa misma tarde, María fue llevada al palacio de justicia para que la enjuiciaran.

-¡Les digo que soy inocente!-exclamó a sus captores mientras movía sus muñecas como si quisiera liberarlas de los grilletes- cuando entré él ya estaba…

Se formó un nudo en su garganta y bajó la mirada. El guardia la miró con sus fríos ojos azules.

-Espero que puedas probar tu inocencia-murmuró para que no lo oyeran

La mexicana miró al alemán y le sonrió débilmente

-Gracias-murmuró antes de entrar en la sala de juicios. La sentaron en una silla en el centro de la sala. Sus ojos chocaron con los del juez. Antonio la miraba sin saber qué hacer

-Que comience el juicio-anunció el español solemnemente-los cargos contra la acusada son el asesinato de un hombre. ¿Cómo se declara?

-¡Soy inocente!-exclamó la chica- él ya estaba así cuando yo entré

-Pruébalo-exigió uno de los ministros- según testigos, tu entraste con él a la habitación.

-Sí pero…-trató de probar su inocencia pero simplemente no sabía que decir

-Bien, esto es simple-dijo otro ministro sacando dos dagas una de mango rojo y una de mango azul- haremos el juicio de Dios

El ministro le dio ambas dagas al español el cual bajó del estrado y se puso de pie frente a ella

-¿En qué consiste el juicio de Dios?-le preguntó confundida

-Ok, voy a esconder estas dagas detrás de mi espalda, una en cada mano. La tuya es la roja, la mía es la azul-dijo el ojiverde- si escoges mi daga, significa que eres inocente, si escoges la tuya, eres culpable. ¿Entendiste?

La mexicana asintió, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Era un momento definitivo. El español tomó una daga con cada mano y escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda, intercambió varias veces la daga para que ella tuviera que adivinar.

-¿Lista?-preguntó el mayor mirándola a los ojos tratando de reprimir el deseo de acercarse y besarla

Ella lo miró pensativa por un momento tratando de elegir la mejor opción

-Escogeré… la mano izquierda-contestó al fin con el alma en un hilo

El español mostró la mano izquierda. El rojo en el mango de la daga hizo que el corazón se le detuviera.

-Yo te declaro culpable-dijo Antonio solemnemente- te condeno a caminar descalza con una soga en el cuello hasta Notre Dame, rezar ahí y luego caminar a la plaza para ser colgada.

Una vez que dictó la sentencia, sacaron a la mexicana de la sala, le quitaron los zapatos y poniéndole la soga en el cuello, la obligaron a caminar hacia la catedral.

Una vez ahí, se encuentra con Lovino. El italiano le brindó su apoyo y trató de disuadir a los guardias para que la dejaran en libertad.

-¡Escucha, macho patatas, o la sueltas o te las verás conmigo!-le espetó furioso al alemán el cual lo ignoró- ¡Chigii!-murmuró antes de patearle la pierna, pero Ludwig ni se inmutó. Otros guardias se llevaron al arcediano que comenzó a maldecir en voz alta mientras María seguía su camino hacia la plaza pública- ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Váyanse al infierno, todos! ¡Los maldigo!

La mexicana escuchaba como los gritos del italiano iban desvaneciéndose conforme se acercaba a la plaza pública. Cuando llegó, subió a una plataforma donde el verdugo comenzó a atar la cuerda al palo. Antonio se acercó a ella.

-Puedes librarte de esto –le murmuró al oído- ven conmigo… escógeme…

María estaba impresionada por la lujuria impregnada en la voz del mayor-Sobre mi cadáver-murmuró mirándolo con asco

-Como quieras…-respondió el español y miró a la audiencia- La gitana no quiere arrepentirse, es por ello que yo la condeno a muerte.

El verdugo tomó la palanca listo para abrir la compuerta debajo de la gitana cuando de pronto se escuchó que algo se acercaba. Un encapuchado pasaba entre la gente. De un salto subió a la plataforma y cortando la cuerda, tomó a la mexicana en brazos. El verdugo trató de detenerlo, pero solo logró quitarle la capucha. El cabello rubio indicó que era nada más y nada menos que el campanero que rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud corriendo hacia la catedral. Una vez que llegó, entró y cerró la puerta mientras el público aplaudía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	12. Vendetta

Observaba entre la multitud como iban a colgar a la gitana a la vista de todos. Sonrió maléficamente cuando el verdugo comenzó a atar la cuerda de la chica en el poste, había llegado la hora de que ella pagara por lo que hizo.

De pronto, sintió un empujón, alguien corría hacia la plataforma, el encapuchado saltó y con una daga cortó la cuerda antes de cargar a la mexicana y correr hacia la Catedral. No, eso no podía ser. La zíngara debía pagar tarde o temprano.

Antonio estaba furioso, tomando la espada de uno de sus guardias, saltó de la plataforma y persiguió al campanero pero no logró atraparlo

-¡Lovino!-gritó el español golpeando la puerta- ¡Ábreme!

-¡No entrarás en la casa de Dios, maldito bastardo!-le espetó el italiano desde el interior de la catedral.

Mientras el juez trataba de tirar la puerta, Arthur llevó a María a lo alto del campanario.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Arthur preocupado - ¿te hirieron?

-No-mintió-Gracias, debo irme

-¿Irte?-preguntó el rubio sin entender- Tienes asilo, aquí nadie te hará daño

-Sí, lo sé, pero no tengo libertad-repuso ella-Es por eso que debo irme.

La mexicana se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa, pero la verdad es que le habían herido el tobillo para que no pudiera correr así que cayó sentada en el suelo.

-No puedo moverme-dijo ella mientras el chico de los ojos diferentes la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo

-No te preocupes-dijo esperanzado- puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras

-Graci…-de pronto se escuchó un estruendo en las afueras de la catedral, el inglés salió al balcón y se asomó justo para ver como los gitanos trataban de entrar a Notre Dame por la fuerza

-¡Vamos por ti, mon petit!-exclamó Francis quien había organizado la revuelta para sacar a la mexicana de la catedral donde pensaban que la tenían prisionera.

Arthur se asustó al ver como trataban de tirar la puerta principal, él pensó que lo que querían esos gitanos era matar a María.

-Espera aquí-le ordenó el mayor bajando las escaleras rápidamente, iba a hacerles frente a los gitanos. Tomó varias piedras de las gárgolas y comenzó a lanzarlas contra los agresores.

Mientras el inglés trataba de evitar que entraran a la catedral, una sombra estaba escalando de gárgola en gárgola hasta lo alto del campanario. Una vez ahí, sacó una daga y comenzó a buscar a la gitana por las habitaciones hasta que la encontró en la habitación principal

-Debes pagar por lo que le hiciste al capitán de la guardia-murmuró la persona encapuchada levantando la daga- y yo me encargaré que pagues.

Se lanzó contra la zíngara tratando de clavarle el objeto punzocortante en la piel pero ella era rápida. Volteó la mesa para evitar se que lanzara sobre ella y rápidamente pateó a la sombra tirándola de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Maldita!-chilló la sombra y se lanzó de nuevo contra María, la daga pasó rozando el brazo de la mexicana-¡Muere!

La morena quería saber quién era esa extraña persona así que, tomando un cuchillo de obsidiana, se lanzó contra ella. Se escuchó un ruido metálico cuando ambas armas chocaron una contra la otra.

-¿Quién eres?-le espetó la mexicana al sentir un corte en la mejilla

-Creo que no nos conocemos-dijo la sombra- Tú… asesinaste a mi prometido

La sombra se quitó la capucha revelando a la vietnamita. Se veía pálida y enferma, pero sus ojos brillaban de rabia, estaba completamente furiosa

-Tú eliminaste al amor de mi vida-murmuró enloquecida- ¡ahora yo eliminaré tu futuro!

Hue atacó a la gitana sin piedad, se escuchaban golpes en toda la habitación, era una batalla feroz y ninguna de las dos quería perder.

Arthur no dejaba de lanzarles piedras a los gitanos que trataban de entrar.

-¡Deja de lanzar piedras!-le gritó el francés al campanero- ¡basta! ¡mon dieu!

-¡Ja-se burló el menor – Como si te fuera a hacer caso, wine bastard- y redobló los esfuerzos por alejarlos de las puertas de Notre Dame.

Hue cayó al suelo, la mexicana le había roto su zapatilla favorita. Ambas estaban cansadas y heridas. María tenía una cortada en la mejilla y en las manos, un golpe en el brazo y otro en la frente, estaba despeinada y cojeaba al caminar debido a que su lesión en el tobillo se había empeorado en la batalla.

La vietnamita no estaba mejor que ella, traía un golpe en la boca y en el costado mientras que un corte se encontraba en su espalda y otro en su pierna.

La zíngara aprovechó que su contrincante estaba herida para tratar de huir así que corrió hacia los balcones. Hue, movida por sus deseos de vengarse, corrió hacia ella.

Sus dagas volvieron a chocar resonando en todo el campanario. La morena le lanzó una rápida patada que la vietnamita resistió para rápidamente darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

México se tambaleó por la fuerza del golpe pero logró sujetarse de una de las columnas, era peligroso luchar en el balcón, alguna de las dos podía caerse en cualquier momento.

Vietnam le lanzó un par de dagas pequeñas, su rival las esquivó limpiamente y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo pero la asiática quería terminar esto de una vez, lanzándole la daga que traía en la mano para distraerla, la sujetó por el cuello con ambas manos. La ahorcaría con sus propias manos por haberse atrevido a asesinar a su amado.

María comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire, pero de una rápida parada, logró quitársela de encima. Hue se golpeó la espalda en una de las columnas, pero el dolor punzante no la detuvo, tomó su daga y volvió a lanzarse contra la chica una vez más, pero su zapato se atoró y tropezó.

La gitana trató de sujetarla de la mano pero fue tarde: Vietnam había caído al vacío.

-Ahora no habrá forma de que te libres del castigo- se escuchó una fría voz y una mano le tapó la boca a María. Antonio observó como todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, con los gitanos distrayendo a Arthur, la zíngara quedaría indefensa- Vámonos-ordenó el juez al soldado que tenía inmovilizada a la gitana-y esta vez, te eliminaré yo mismo.

El inglés logró ahuyentar a los gitanos y sonrió triunfante

-¡María! ¡Logré deshacerme de ellos! –la buscó y al no verla, se asustó- ¿María? ¡María! ¡MARÍA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	13. Danza mi María

Aun recordaba esa noche lluviosa, la sombra lo había apuñalado, sin embargo, no le había dado en el corazón, le había dado en el abdomen ya se había movido en el último momento, sin embargo se había desmayado por la falta de sangre. Había despertado en el hostal un par de días después.

-¡Agh!-le despertó el dolor en su abdomen- ¿Qué pasó?

-Vaya, al fin despertaste-comentó una voz- Buen trabajo, señorita Elizabeta

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de cabello negro y gafas y luego a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Entonces el recuerdo de todo atacó su mente y se estremeció.

-Ese hombre… María… ¡¿dónde está?!-exclamó el rubio preocupado

-¿María? ¿Cuál María?-preguntó el austriaco mientras guardaba todos los objetos con los que había curado al estadounidense-Ah ja, la zíngara… la quemarán al anochecer

Alfred no perdió tiempo y se levantó de la cama para correr hacia la catedral. Aun le dolía le abdomen por la herida, pero no le importó y siguió corriendo.

Arthur salió corriendo hacia las escaleras cuando notó que la gitana no estaba en el campanario y se encontró con unos guardias que se apresuraron a inmovilizarlo y a atarlo con fuertes cadenas a los pilares de la iglesia, Antonio no quería que el inglés interrumpiera de nuevo la ejecución mientras, los guardias llevaron a María al centro de la plaza.

-¡Átenla!-dijo Antonio cuando de pronto, Alfred atacó al español con una espada. Los guardias repelieron el ataque protegiendo al juez- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el capitán Jones que volvió a nacer…

El estadounidense golpeó a uno de los guardias en el estómago y a otro en la cara, los gitanos al ver esto, trataron de ayudar. Comenzaron a llegar más y más guardias. España se aseguraba de que ninguno pudiera tocar a la morena que estaba atada para que no pudiera huir.

Eran demasiados, los guardias comenzaron a someter a los gitanos. Finalmente el capitán se encontró rodeado por al menos 10 guardias y no le quedó otra opción que rendirse.

-Bien…-dijo Antonio- Enciérrenlo, de su muerte me encargaré yo más tarde

Un par de guardias lo esposaron y lo sacaron a la plaza. Ataron a la mexicana al poste y comenzaron a rodearla con tablas de madera para iniciar la hoguera. Mientras preparaban todo, España entró a la iglesia con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Maldito bastardo, ¡¿cómo te atreves a entrar a la casa de Dios cuando estás a punto de asesinar a una buena mujer?!-le espetó el arcediano

-Cállate Lovino-lo fulminó con la mirada- O te arrestaré a ti también

El Italiano le gritó todas las groserías habidas y por haber hasta que los guardias lo detuvieron. El español subió al campanario para observar mejor el espectáculo

-¿Qué pasa, Arthur?-preguntó parándose al lado del encadenado inglés- Deberías estar feliz, al fin podremos liberarnos de su hechizo

El británico lo miró con odio y rabia y se agitó tratando de romper las cadenas que lo ataban

-¡Bloody bastard!-le gritó encolerizado moviéndose con frenesí tratando de atrapar al juez para ahorcarlo.

-No me hables así-le espetó Antonio soltándole una cachetada al cejón- si no fuera por mí, tu habrías muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo.

Un par de gritos se escucharon en la plaza, los dos hombres miraron hacia abajo para ver como el estadounidense trataba de liberarse y liberar a la mexicana. Se había armado un tumulto, pero aunque el capitán era bueno, no podía contra 10 guardias a la vez.

-Todo es inútil…-murmuró el mayor- yo gané…

Un grito rompió el silencio cuando terminaron de armar la hoguera y le prendieron fuego. El pánico se apoderó de la mexicana que comenzó a gritar. Los gritos de la gitana llenaron de ira y frustración al campanero que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse. Sabía que las cadenas no se romperían, pero los pilares eran tan antiguos que no tardarían en caer.

El español reía maniáticamente al ver como el fuego comenzaba a consumir la madera, sin embargo un ruido hizo que volteara a ver al campanero.

-¡Arthur, no!-exclamó al ver como una de las columnas comenzaba a ceder hasta derrumbarse. El rubio tomó una piedra y se la lanzó al juez que logró esquivarla para rápidamente soltarle una patada al inglés-Yo te di la vida y ahora te la quitaré

Después de unos angustiosos momentos de lucha, Arthur logró sujetar al ojiverde

-¡Arthur! ¡Bájame!-exclamó el mayor moviéndose en los brazos del campanero pero éste no le escuchaba, estaba cegado por la ira y se acercó al borde del balcón- ¡No te atrevas! ¡NO!

-¡Toda la vida me dijiste que el mundo era oscuro y cruel!-El rubio lo levantó- ¡pero ahora veo que lo único oscuro y cruel es gente como tú!

La pupila del mayor se contrajo en el momento en que dejó de sentir las manos del inglés, un grito de horror fue lo único que se escuchó cuando cayó al vacío.

El campanero tomó una soga y bajó apoyándose en las gárgolas para dirigirse a la plaza principal, el humo cubría por completo a la gitana, la cual había dejado de gritar. Arthur gritó su nombre antes de que Alfred lograra liberarse y apagara el fuego con ayuda de un barril de agua. Toda la plaza quedó cubierta en humo.

Cuando éste se disipó, el inglés se apresuró a desatarla. Tenía un poco quemado el vestido y el cabello pero estaba prácticamente ilesa, pero no despertaba.

-María… ¡María!-exclamó el angloparlante mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y abrazó a la chica- ¡MARÍA!

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del americano que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-La muerte… hará inmortal… nuestro imposible amor…-murmuró el campanero sin dejar de llorar-Nuestras almas podrán volar, más allá del bien y del mal…

Los gitanos observaban conmovidos notando la pena casi tangible de ambos.

-Danza mi María…-murmuró Alfred con un nudo en la garganta- Canta mi María, canta una vez más… que te amo a morir…

-Danza mi María…-dijo Arthur, su voz temblaba debido a las lágrimas- Canta mi María… yo quiero estar junto a ti… quiero morir junto a ti…

Los dos se unieron en una misma súplica, en una misma voz.

-Danza mi María… Canta mi María… morir por ti… no es morir…-

El ojiazul cayó de rodillas al lado de donde se encontraba el inglés abrazando a la chica y golpeó el suelo con ambos puños mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Los dos vamos a partir a tu lado-murmuró el chico de los ojos bicolor

-Por que morir por ti… -completó el americano- no es morir…

Y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos como si el cielo compartiese su tristeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	14. Epílogo

-Síganme por favor, no se separen, veremos todas las salas del museo así que no se preocupen-una voz retumbaba en el museo de arqueología de París

Los turistas caminaban por los pasillos del museo siguiendo a su guía.

-Aquí está uno de las exposiciones que atraen a más gente, por favor, las fotos sin flash-dijo el guía

La multitud se acercó a una enorme vitrina donde había tres esqueletos tomados de las manos. Los esqueletos de los bordes tomaban con ambas una de las manos del esqueleto del centro.

-Dice la leyenda que esto representa el amor del primer campanero de Notre Dame que es el del lado derecho y el capitán de la guardia de su lado izquierdo-explicó el guía- Ambos toman cada mano de una gitana que murió en la hoguera.

Todos soltaron una expresión de asombro mientras tomaban fotos

-Se dice que el amor de ambos hombres por la chica fue tan grande que una vez que ella murió, no pudieron separarse de ella, muriendo de hambre poco después-comentó- Muchos trataron de separarlos pero de manera extraña, nadie pudo por lo que los enterraron juntos.

Al borde de la vitrina se encontraba una placa que decía:

**"Morir por ti, no es morir"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a tod s los que comentaron esta historia, fue gracias a sus comentarios que me inpiré para escribir y que logré terminar el fic.

Espero sus comentarios y si les gustó, no olviden compartir la historia con sus amigos.

Nos vemos en mis otros fics

De nuevo, gracias

Ghostpen94


End file.
